


Come Full Circle

by eiluned



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Remy masturbate together.  To the point, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Date Finished: 23 May 2002

"I wanna watch you jerk off."

Remy coughed to hide a laugh. Then, he stared at Logan. "Right."

Logan just stared right back at him.

"You're serious?" Remy said, rather incredulously.

Logan still stared at him.

"Jeeesus."

At that, Logan smiled slightly. "Well? You up for it, Cajun?"

Remy snickered. "Do I get to watch you, _homme_?"

Again with that little smile that could mean a thousand different things. "Sure. Why not?"

Remy smirked. "Den I'd say I'm up for it," he replied, punctuating his words with a rather lewd crotch-grab.

That got a laugh out of Logan. "Take your clothes off and sit down," he said, grabbing the back of his own t-shirt and pulling it over his head.

Remy paused for a moment to admire Logan's bare, muscular torso, then unbuttoned his own shirt. He'd seen Logan shirtless plenty of times, but he was still getting used to being able to admire the other man's body in a purely sexual manner. By the time he started on his jeans, Logan was already stepping out of his. Naked Logan was always a distraction.

Logan palmed his half-hard cock, and Remy really lost his concentration. His eyes trailed up Logan's body to the smirk firmly set on his lover's face. "Get undressed," Logan said, sitting down in a chair.

Remy shucked his well-worn jeans quickly and took up a spot on the bed, where he had a good view of Logan. His own cock was getting interested rapidly, and he felt Logan's gaze on it like a heated touch. Remy took a deep breath, and turned the charm on.

"So, _mon ami_ , why d'you wanna watch Remy jerk off?" he purred, sliding one hand down to cup his balls.

"You know that charm stuff doesn't work on me, Rem," Logan said, sounding amused, but slowly jerking himself off just the same.

Remy shrugged gracefully, rolling his balls in his hand. "Worth a try. But tell me, why d'you wanna watch me?"

Logan squeezed his cock, and Remy felt the air leave his lungs in a rush. "I like lookin' at you. I like lookin' at your cock. I wanna see how you get yourself off."

Logan's voice had dropped into that low growl that he got when he was turned on. It sent shivers over Remy's skin. " _Mon dieu_ , how do you do dat?" he said, sounding a little breathless.

"Do what?"

"Make me lose my train of thought. Turn me into nothin' more dan your li'l sex toy. Make me wanna get down on my knees and beg you to fuck me."

Remy was satisfied to see Logan's face flush. He moved his hand up from his balls to his cock, trailing his fingertips over the hot, sensitive skin before making a fist and stroking himself up and down. He watched Logan jack his cock slowly, his free hand moving up to pinch at his nipples.

"You wanna beg me to fuck you?" Logan asked hoarsely.

Remy made a show of leaning back on his arm, holding his cock out so Logan could see just how hard he was. " _Oui_. But I really wanna hear you talk dirty to me, Logan," he said coyly, tilting his head so that he was looking at his lover through a veil of chestnut hair.

Logan growled deep in his throat. "You want me to talk dirty?" he said, his voice tight. "You got it, Cajun. Do you know how much I want to come over there and eat you alive? I can practically taste your cock in my throat."

A pulse of heat suddenly rushed through Remy, making his hand waver on his cock. "Keep talkin'," he murmured, regaining his rhythm.

"I wanna push you on your back and suck your cock," Logan continued, his own hand speeding up. "And then I'd turn around and push my cock into your mouth, all the way back into your throat until my balls are up against your nose."

Remy watched Logan's hard, reddened cock disappear into his big fist over and over. "And den I'd suck you hard," he added, his breath coming in short pants. "Grab hold of your hips and let you fuck my mouth."

Logan groaned, pinching his nipple hard and tugging at it. "Boy, I'd fuck your mouth so deep you'd taste my cum for days," he growled. "And I'd suck you deep, get my finger wet and push it in your ass, give you a little taste of what I could do to you."

Now it was Remy's turn to moan. He fought the urge to close his eyes and just work himself to orgasm. He wasn't about to miss this show. "An' I'd push against your finger, tryin' to get it deeper, suckin' your cock hard and deep," he panted, "an' you'd come in my mouth, fillin' me up--"

"God, yeah," Logan gasped, and Remy watched his hips jerk into his fist, watched thick cum spurt out of his cock and onto his thighs.

The world did an abrupt pirouette, and it took every ounce of willpower Remy had to not slam his eyes shut as he came. Logan watched him hungrily as he came, hot semen splashing onto his stomach and chest. That was really fucking good, he thought as he came down.

"Feel like actin' out a fantasy?" he asked with a naughty grin.


End file.
